INTIMATE EXCHANGES
by deetatarant
Summary: Two boys cuffed to a radiator!


Intimate Exchanges

**Just after 'meat', season two.**

**Intimate Exchanges**

It took a while for the fogginess of being bashed over the head into unconsciousness to lift. The first thing Ianto did was moan because it hurt. Everything hurt from the top of his battered head to his toes. The second thing he did was try to move and that made the pain a whole lot worse. The third thing he did was moan again, rather more loudly and the fourth thing he did was puke. Ianto groaned again and opened his eyes. Nothing was clear, other than the fact that it was too bright.

"Ah, Jesus Ianto. That's sick!"

And it was too loud. He still couldn't move and it took him a while to figure out why.

"Owen?"

Ianto felt the warmth of the body beside him. "Thanks for that Tea Boy, not only are we tied up we now also stink of vomit. Next time aim in the other direction why don't you!!"

Still too loud.

"Oh, God I'm sorry. Did I get you?"

"The only reason you are not dead yet is because my hands are cuffed to this radiator. Fuck you are gross, I bet you don't puke on Jack if you're tied up with him!"

Ianto grimaced. "Less volume would be really good about now Owen."

"Less vomit, a mop and bucket full of pine disinfectant would be good right about now Ianto."

Ianto tried to shift as his vision slowly cleared. "Oh, my head, what happened?"

"We got caught and cuffed and the little bastards have done a 'road runner' on us." Owen growled wrinkling his nose at the acid smell of the sick. "You got a good walloping on the head."

"Are you ok?"

"Other than the new design on my jeans, yeah, peachy thanks." Owen yanked hard against his restraints and glared around the little ransacked office unhappily.

Ianto was smiling. Jack would love this, his two boys handcuffed in an office. Shit what was he thinking? Concussion, it had to be. He wriggled again but it was murder as his arms were trapped behind his back.

"This is fun."

"Rapture. How's the head?"

Ianto had to think of an answer. "Are you concerned or hoping I'm well enough to abuse me further for sicking up on you?"

"You can be such a twat sometimes. Doctor here remember?"

"My head hurts, my vision is wobbly and you already know about the nausea."

"Yeah, about that?

Ianto shook his head. "I think you're wearing the last of it. I only had one slice of Pizza before we got called out."

"Thank God for that."

"You can thank Jack actually he's the one who scoffed it all." Ianto closed his eyes his head really did hurt.

Owen was still trying to pull his hands free.

"So er what is the deal with you and Jackie boy then?" He decided he needed to keep Ianto talking, keep him awake, Owen could see how pale the younger man was looking and had caught sight of the blood that had run down his temple from the blow to the top of his head.

Ianto tried to get comfortable and couldn't, his shoulders were protesting as much as his head was now.

"Nothing to tell Owen."

"Bullshit, you are shagging him, come on spill all the dirty secrets."

"Like I am going to tell you anything." Ianto sounded warn out and Owen flashed him a concerned look.

"Typical, you're no fun. So tell me really. What's the deal?"

Ianto sighed, irritated by the question and the situation but he could sense genuine concern there in Owen's tone if not see it in his face.

"Really Owen, there's nothing to tell. Have you got your hands free yet?"

Owen screwed his face up. "Nope. You try."

Ianto obliged and met with failure. "My hands are too big. Sorry I can't …."

Sweat broke out on his face and he felt himself sliding into greyness, his gut clenching.

"S ok mate. Don't exert yourself. Ianto stay awake now."

Owen's voice faded out, and then back in again. Ianto tried to suck in a couple of breaths to ease the vertigo.

"I love him Owen."

Had he heard that right?

"Really?"

Ianto managed a nod half wondering like so many times before if he'd actually see Jack again or if Jack even cared whether he would or not.

"Oh, wow. Does he feel the same?"

"Owen, this is Jack you're asking about? He loves all of us, but he isn't in love with me. I don't think he …."

"Shit, mate. I had no idea. I thought you two were about getting it on over the desk." Owen stretched his legs out because his feet were going numb, being chained up like this didn't do much for the circulation.

"Oh, we are. Well, as far as Jack is concerned."

"You should dump him."

Ianto turned his head wincing as he spoke. "It's either have what I've got now or be lonely on my own. I take what I can get. He cares, that's enough. What about you?"

Owen snorted unhappy that the question had been neatly directed back at him.

"It's just sex mate. I see all the grief Gwen has keeping Rhys in line. Relationships? It don't seem worth the effort really." _And the truth is I couldn't stand to lose someone else._

"You still miss Katie, don't you?"

_How the hell does he know that?_

Owen lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry Owen. It's none of my business." Ianto looked away to the window to his right. They sat lost in their thoughts for a moment, then Ianto finally spoke up.

"They'll find us soon. My mobile has just vibrated in my back pocket."

Owen nodded.

"Do you still miss Lisa?"

The taboo subject and Ianto swallowed.

"Yes."

"Yes, women eh?"

Ianto nodded. "Jack too. Even now when I only saw him two hours ago. How does that happen?"

Owen didn't have the answer. "You should still dump him."

"It's the difference between being alone at night and not. He chases away my fears and my nightmares and gives me a reason to get up each day. How can I walk away from that when there is nothing else?"

Owen was stunned, but he kept his face neutral, he understood exactly what Ianto was talking about. He just preferred disposable strangers in his bed rather than on going false hope that he actually meant any thing to any one.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They were silent again. A siren could be heard some where in the distance outside, Ianto went back to looking in the direction of the window.

"Would you ever change? I mean leave Torchwood?" Owen asked resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

Ianto shook his head, which was not a sensible thing to do. "No."

"What if you and Jack stopped, you know? What then?"

Ianto attempted a shrug. "I don't know to be honest. I don't think I could handle him moving on to someone else right in front of me. At least now he has the decency to take it to hotel or something so it's not in my face."

Owen sighed. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I betrayed him twice Owen. Once over Lisa and once when we let Abbadon out. How can I expect him to trust me enough to love me? We've never made any promises and in this job we'd be stupid to try."

"We're a pretty pathetic bunch really aren't we."

Ianto was inclined to agree. "Why do you think he makes such a big deal over Gwen and Rhys? Those are the kind of people we're supposed to be protecting."

Owen grunted a response. "Yeah, and she uses that to full advantage I notice."

"Yes, she does. My phone is ringing again."

"Why is it on silent?"

Ianto frowned at the question. "Chasing bad guys, stealth required, just in case Jack rang for phone sex or something!!"

"EEEWWW. Thanks for that thought Ianto."

"Any time Owen……Did you hear that?"

Owen nodded. "Sounds like the Cavalry have arrived."

They looked up and Jack burst into the room Webley in hand, coat flying about like Batman's cloak. Ianto and Owen exchanged grins with him. Jack was instantly at Ianto's side.

"Oh. God Yan, are you ok?"

He was roughly hugged.

"Fine Jack, we're both ok." Ianto blushed furiously.

"He's got a concussion Jack so stop molesting him and get these fucking cuffs off us!"

Jack pulled out his skeleton keys, as Gwen appeared in the doorway her gun in hand.

"You two OK?"

"Fine!" Owen got to his feet as Jack helped Ianto to his. Ianto wobbled a bit and Jack's firm embrace enfolded him straight away keeping him upright. Owen noted the look of panic on his boss's face as he held on to Ianto. Owen smirked.

"We'll need to get him back to the Hub he took quite a crack on the head."

Ianto leaned into Jack for comfort and was immediately rewarded with it.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, the police are dealing with them now." Jack gently guided Ianto's chin so they looked at each other.

"You ok? I was worried." He said gently.

"I'm fine, nothing a couple of Nuerophen won't fix." Ianto assured him.

Owen stretched the cramped muscles in his shoulders. "He'll need a lot of TLC for a couple of days. Think you can handle that?"

Jack tightened his hold on the young man. "Is that your medical opinion?"

Owen shot him a serious look and made sure Jack saw him shift his gaze to Ianto. "Absolutely."

"I think I can handle that. Come on. Lets get back to the Hub. You two stink and recycled pizza is not a good look."

"How on Earth did you know it was Pizza?" Owen demanded good-naturedly.

"Owen, we work for Torchwood. It's either Pizza or Chinese 50 50 chance I'd guess right." Jack told him.

Owen and Gwen were the first out of the door and Jack halted for a moment waiting for them to get out of earshot. He held Ianto at arms length for a moment to assess the damage, and then pulled him into a bone-crunching hug.

Ianto smiled into Jack's coat.

"I was so worried Yan."

"It's Ok Jack. I'm Ok."

Jack kissed the top of his head and led him out of the room to follow the others.


End file.
